Ripple Effect
by writerlover7
Summary: After turning back into a Damphir Dimitri tried to let go of his time as a Strigoi, but how can you let go of the past when it keeps resurfacing? Enemies from his time as one of the undead are attacking people he loves, mainly Viktoria and Rose. Rose wants to protect everyone, but can she protect Dimitri from himself? How will Viktoria's world change? Please read to find out!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back with my next story. As the summary says it's about Rose and Viktoria being attacked by Strigoi from Dimitri's past. It's told in both of the girls point of view. To clear things up all the events of the Vampire Academy series have happened, but none of the Bloodlines series have happened nor will they happen in this story. Please read, review, and enjoy:)**

Chapter 1 - Rose

"It's going to be great," I said to Dimitri while pulling up my hair. This was the first time we were sparring since I got shot and he was a tiny bit hesitant.

"Just tell me if I hurt you okay?"

"Sure thing Comrade," I replied. "Oh and that worrying for my safety thing- keep it up. It's very sexy." That got a smile out of him. He has been doing that a lot, smiling. We began to spar. I had to admit I was a little rusty; getting shot in the chest will do that to you. Still I was a pretty even match for him. I knew every one of his moves, but in the same way he knew everyone of mine. We were connected in every way. It's what made practices with him so hard, fighting him during the field experience so difficult, and trying to kill him when he was Strigoi so painfully tough. Eventually he got an advantage over me. It was bound to happen with my strategy of sticking to defense. The best defense is a spirited offense they say and I had no offense what so ever. He had gotten me off balance with a punch to the shoulder. Easily Dimitri could've shoved me down and pinned me. However he was being cautious of my bullet injury and decided to miss the open opportunity. Luckily that in turn opened up an opportunity for me and I had no reservations about taking it. Moving very quickly I shoved my shoulder against him and he spilled onto the floor. I jumped on top of him, very clumsily I might add and then stuck my hands right above his heart. I had won.

"I bet pinning me hurt worse than if I had pushed you down," Dimitri said with a grim smile. He was right. I had landed so awkwardly on him that it really strained my chest.

"That's what you get for taking it easy on me," I mocked, trying to impersonate Dimitri's signature guardian stare.

"Hey you're the one who told me to continue fret about your condition. If I remember correctly you thought it was very sexy."

"One," I said walking closer to him, "Did you really just say fret? And two, there are other ways to be sexy." With that all jokes and flirtyness was thrown aside. Replacing it was pure lust, something Dimitri and I seemed to have a lot of. He pressed his lips to mine while his hands explored my body. It was absolutely electrifying. Our tongues battled for dominance and our bodies couldn't get close enough. I don't think I'll ever get sick of kissing Dimitri. Scratch that, I know I'll never get sick of it. Somehow his shirt came off and my finger tips traced over his perfect abs. I was pretty confident I would explode from happiness. Then we were interrupted.

Don't ever ask me how much I hate someone walking in on me and Dimitri. I will go on an hour long rant about my extreme dislike for it. I almost hate it as much as I hate my sleep getting cut short. Almost. The glare I gave Lissa when she coughed from behind would've sent most running to the hills, but she was used to it.

"Christian and I were just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner. Jill and Eddie will be there too." She spoke with a smile on her face and seemed over all happy. I still had to wonder if the darkness was just under her skin; ready to come out at any time. It was a scary thought considering I couldn't take it from her. I would gladly become shadow kissed and semi-crazy again if that meant I could have another way to help Lissa in the war against spirit.

"Yeah sure, we'll be there," I said turning back to Dimitri. I wasn't done kissing him yet.

"We are eating in 45 minutes. Don't be late," she advised before walking away. I leaped at Dimitri, but grinning he pushed me away.

"We have to shower Rose. And I know you'll want as much time as possible to get ready." It sucked how right he was. Maybe I could convince him we should shower together. You know, save some time?

I ended up showering by myself which was a disappointment. While it was Dimitri's turn, I slipped into a black pencil skirt with a red tank top and leather jacket. Lissa and I had recently gone shopping and my closet was stacked full with clothes for days when I didn't have to wear my guardian uniform. Dimitri walked out right when I finished blow drying my hair.

"Sexy," he muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is that the word of the day?" I asked. His breathe was hot on my neck and I seriously considered skipping dinner all together.

"I suppose it is," Dimitri answered, grinning into my hair. I loved these small moments where he was completely open. I've seen every side of Dimitri. Serious, closed off, lustful, romantic, but this side was my absolute favorite. He was open and calm and just genially happy. I appreciated these moments more than anyone could ever realize. I know there will be times when he becomes a stoic guardian again, but it's reassuring to know that we'll be able to fall back into our easy routine of being around each other. Once upon a time, like when Dimitri was a Strigoi or when he was denying his feelings for me, I had thought we had lost our connection. The connection that let us be so open with each other. Now that I know we have it, I'm never letting it go. Never ever.

We walked to the restaurant in court hand in hand. It was frustrating the way some still looked at us like we were freaks. At least once every time we walked out our door at the palace housing Dimitri had to calm me down and keep me from yelling at the people who stared. For the most part though everyone was tolerable, if not supportive, of two Damphirs being together. As we neared the restaurant Dimitri's phone rang. He pulled at it and the caller I.D. said international.

"Mama," he said into the phone. His family usually didn't call unless something important had happened so I was very curious. All of a sudden his voice turned frantic and he started speaking in Russian. I knew a small part of the language, but not enough to follow a conversation, especially a fast paced one. He ended the call and looked at me. I was shocked to see that he almost looked like he was going to cry.

"What?" I asked, searching his face for answers.

"My sister, Viktoria she's been attacked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I had a little trouble figuring out how to portray Viktoria. Here it is and i hope you like it. Pretty please review.:)**

Chapter 2- Viktoria

"Are you going to knead the bread or just continue to stare out the window so Nikolai doesn't have any to eat when he gets here?" My mother's voice snapped me out of my day dream. I started to make the black bread, Dimitri's favorite.

"Sorry Mama," I said. "Do you remember how much Rose liked this and we wouldn't tell her what was in it?" She nodded so I continued. "What ingredient do you think would make her not like it?" Rose had come to our house to tell us Dimitri had turned Strigoi or so we thought. Turns out she had come to kill him and accidently stumbled onto us, but still I was grateful. I was even more grateful upon learning that she had miraculously turned him back into a Damphir. I still couldn't believe that had happened.

"Ingredient's I think. Probably the combination of vinegar, coffee and chocolate. Besides I'm sure she wouldn't be too fond of my secret ingredient," she said with a secretive grin.

"The one you and Dimitri won't tell me."

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret. Besides don't teenage girls like yourself live off of secrets?" I smiled despite myself. My mom was defiantly the best mom ever. Sometimes I'm ashamed to admit she became a stay at home blood whore instead of a guardian. I mean she doesn't kick butt like Janine Hathaway. But truth be told I'm really glad she decided to stay at home. I imagine it would suck without a mom; it's hard enough without a dad.

"We live off of knowing secrets Mama," I laughed and she joined along.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. I stopped laughing and became quiet.

"Dimitri. I wish he was here now to, you know, act all big brotherly and everything. At the same time though I'm just glad he's alive." I started shaking a little. The news that Dimitri was no longer a Strigoi had been shocking and almost unbelievable. It was so hard to except that he really wasn't gone; it defied logic.

"I know child, I know." That was her answer. Simple and brief. She wasn't here to teach me a lesson or figure out something for herself. She was here to listen.

"I mourned for him Mama. I accepted he was gone and that I would never see his face again or hear his voice. Then all of a sudden he calls and explains how he's a Damphir now. How am I just supposed to except that? I convinced myself he was really gone and prepared myself to live in a world without him. How can I un-grieve?" Mama didn't say anything. She just looked at me, sadness in her eyes. When Rose had first told us I had tried to be strong. I had put on a guardian face, just like Dimitri would have done. But then when no one was watching I cried. I remembered everything he had taught me, everything he had said to me, everything I had said to him. Then I came out of my room and didn't shed another tear. I had accepted he was gone. But he wasn't, he isn't.

"Oh Viktoria," she hugged me close. "You are so young and have so much to learn, yet you ask such adult questions."

"What's the answer?" I asked.

"I don't know child, I don't know."

Soon later Nikolai arrived and neither Mama nor I brought up our conversation. Nikolai was a great guy and I felt stupid for not noticing that sooner. He's really helped me through everything with my brother and the funny thing is he doesn't even know he's doing it. Nikolai's just so perfect that he makes everything a little better. He had met my family before, but this was the first time he's been over as my boyfriend. I have to admit to being nervous. My grandmother could be one scary woman. At least my sister wasn't pregnant anymore. Honestly when Sonya was pregnant she was just as terrifying as grandmother and twice as mean.

Dinner went by smoothly of course. Nikolai was so easy to like. He had forgiven me so easily for completely ignoring him and his feelings. I know every teenage girl in a relationship says this, but I think I'm in love and I think it might be for real. After desserts Mama permitted us to walk outside by ourselves. We held hands, but stayed a reasonable distance from each other. I had been so willing to give myself up to Rolan. He had been intoxicating and devilishly handsome and knew how to manipulate my naivety. I had sworn he was my future and was prepared to give every single part of me to keep him. Now I know he was a jerk and that Nikolai is so much better yet I'm so much more hesitant with him. Something about him just makes me so shy.

"That was fun," he said. "I love your family."

"Yeah well they were on their best, no craziness behavior tonight. Yeva didn't have any physic visions, my mom didn't say embarrassing things about me, and my brother wasn't here to grill you on every aspect of your life."

"Do you miss him?" he asked, really caring about what the answer was. I knew he was here to comfort me, no matter what.

"So much. All the time. He's alive though, flesh and blood, and that's all that counts right?" He just nodded and pulled me a little closer, wrapping an arm around me. I felt butterflies soaring around in my stomach. He was so warm.

"I can't imagine what you had to go through."

"Is it wrong," I questioned, "to be angry at him for not flying out to Russia to show us he was still alive? Does it make me selfish to want more than a phone call?" Before saying it out loud I hadn't realized how guilty I felt for thinking those things.

"No," he whispered. "It's only human. As is this." He leaned in closer and I parted me lips, ready for the kiss. But it never came. Out of nowhere Nikolai was ripped away from me. It was a Strigoi. He had the tall build of a Moroi with dark hair, almost as dark as Dimitri's. Nikolai was on the ground thankfully alive, but in serious pain by the sound of his moans. My natural instincts kicked in; mixing with the training I had received at school. I was ready to fight. There was no way I could win of course, I had no weapon, but I was not just giving up. But then the Strigoi did something completely unexpected.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet," he said. I started to panic, really panic. "I need you to tell your brother that I'm going to make his life so miserable that he'll wish he was still like me. And tell his girl, Rose isn't it?" He paused for a response though he already knew the answer. I nodded to please him. "Tell her that she's first on my list. You Viktoria, you're second." Then all I saw was his fangs and all I felt was darkness till everything went pitch black and blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry for yet another long wait. I swear I'll try realllly hard to update sooner. Anyways thanks for the good reviews and please keep them coming. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 –Rose

We were at a standstill. I wanted Dimitri to go see Viktoria. I knew he wanted, no needed to, but he was stubborn. For what seemed like the hundredth time we got into the same argument.

"Dimitri you have to leave. She needs you." My voice was very whiny and very annoying. I just didn't know what else to do. I had tried being forceful, gentle, begging, and I even tried to seduce him into consent which was not one of my finest moments. If acting like a spoiled five year old was all I had left then so be it.

"I can't go," he, unlike me, was showing no emotion. "My job is here, my charge is here, you are here." All were valid arguments, but none were good enough for me. I started to give him a piece of my mind, again.

"Listen. They are your family. You were dead and gone to them. They thought that they could never rely on you again, but now you're alive and they can. Stop wasting this chance." I saw a sliver of hurt flash across his face, but I was beyond feeling bad. He needed to hear this.

"Rose enough." Ouch. His voice was rough and harsh. To anyone else he would seem impassive. I could see through the chinks in his armor. He was pissed, really pissed. Not just at me though he wasn't exactly pleased with my constant nagging. He was mad at himself too.

"Is it because you want to go or are you angry because you refuse to go?" I asked my voice quiet. We were in our room at the palace. The walls were golden and the bed and curtains a deep burgundy. It was gorgeous. The bedroom branched off into a bathroom and a living room- kitchen area with the same colors continuing throughout. Right now we were sitting on the couch. Well I was sitting; he had jumped up and was towering over me.

"What?" he asked with a hint of coldness I his voice. Being in love with him, I usually only saw his sweet, caring side. Moments like this reminded me how powerful he really was. It was no secret why Mason had once called him a god.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" With that all the fury faded from him. Dimitri collapsed on the couch. I pulled him to me and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how you do it," he said. To my surprise Dimitri had started to shake. Viktoria being injured had hurt him a lot more then he had let on, more than I could even imagine. "You see right past me and into my soul. What you just said about me I didn't even know how true that was until you said it to my face." I smiled and looked up at him.

"It's a gift." And it really was. Dimitri and I were so connected; what we have is so special. I turned his face towards me. The guardian mask had completely slipped exposing troubled eyes, a sad puppy dog, a broken heart. "So why?"

"I'm mad about how much I feel the urge to leave here and go," he finally admitted. "I've already gone against the normal and leaving would only solidify that." My face fell when I realized what he was saying. Dimitri and I were out there. Damphirs don't have relationships and he's seven years my senior. Not to mention he was once my mentor. And he was absolutely right. Guardians, especially male ones, leaving their charges for their family is practically unheard of. Even if he wasn't already looked upon strangely because of me going to his family is a foreign choice to many other Damphirs and Moroi alike. Still, it hurts to know that our relationship could be considered a burden.

"I still think you should go, no matter what the outcome." Dimitri, being ever so observant, noticed the change in me. It took him a couple seconds to go back over his words and figure out what he said. When he realized what had saddened me he simply smiled and pressed a kiss to my head.

"My silly, silly Roza," he laughed into my hair. I wanted to pull back and show how upsetting his words were, but I just couldn't. Some unknown force attracted me to Dimitri and I was helpless like a moth to a flame. "No matter what goes on in life you will always be the most important thing to me. I will never regret or get tired of what we have." I just dug deeper into his chest. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until I suddenly popped up. Dimitri looked at me with an amused yet confused expression.

"I have an idea!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him across the hall into Lissa's room. She was sitting by the bed glowing, regal, and beautiful, a perfect picture of a queen. It amazed me how even in her own chambers she fit the part of royalty perfectly. She was royalty, the best type of it in my opinion. She was kind, fair, and never prejudged. She was young and yes naïve, but she's the best queen our society has seen in a while. Lissa had jumped when I had opened the door and was now starring at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said. "It's not my fault you're scared of a door." She slowly shook her head and patted the couch next to her. I joined her and Dimitri chose a chair close to me. Lissa's room was similar to mine except larger and with colors like teal and navy. "We need you to help settle something." She searched my face. Lissa could never read my thoughts because the bond hadn't gone both ways, but sometimes I feel like she can see into my head just as good then I could when we were still magically connected.

"It's about Viktoria, isn't it?" she asked sympathetically. I nodded my head.

"Dimitri won't go to see her." He went to say something, but I held up my hand in silence.

"She's still hasn't woken up yet?" Dimitri confirmed it with a quick yes. "Then I don't think you guys have to decide anything yet. Wait till she wakes up, but when she does you have to go Dimitri. You can't not choose family." What a diplomatic answer. Like I said a natural ruler.

"Thanks," Dimitri and I said at the same time. She smiled and brushed back her hair. It was just then I noticed bruises up her right arm. "Wait," I grabbed her arm. "What are these?"

"Oh," she shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," I countered. Dimitri was wisely staying quiet. I think he knew better then to step between two girls. He had, after all, grown up with two sisters.

"I had a meeting earlier today and one of the royals got a little uh rough." She tried to nonchalantly brush it off, but I wasn't buying it. The bruises were a deep purple and had to hurt like hell. She had to be upset by this if even just a little.

"Who?" I asked. I could tell Dimitri was curious, but was not saying anything. Probably because I was already worked up enough for the both of us.

"I'm not telling you just so you can go and beat up some royal." Dimitri laughed and I kicked out my foot to hit his shin. He rubbed it dramatically. Wise guy.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," I said with my best innocent eyes. "I was just going to have a little chat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter guys! It's a little different form anything I've done before so I hop you like it. :) Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4- Viktoria

_Everyone was crying, except for Viktoria. Which didn't make sense because besides Paul, who was too young to understand what was happening, she was the youngest. Viktoria just didn't feel like crying. Maybe she would later. _

_ "__We knew this day was coming, it's my duty" Dimitri said, face neutral. Okay so Viktoria was the only one crying expect for Dimitri. He didn't count though. Dimitri doesn't cry._

_ "__Spoken like a true guardian" Sonya tried to smile through the tears. It was true. Viktoria was only ten and didn't know much about the world outside of Baia, but Dimitri was obviously meant for the guardian life. She was proud of him. Even though she would miss playing with him_

_ "__Hey Vik," Dimitri crouched down to her level. "What's going on down here?" he said messing up her hair. She laughed despite the somber mood around her. Dimitri was very tall._

_ "__Nothing much," she said her pony tail swinging as she shook her head._

_ "__Pretty boring is it?" Viktoria shook her head in agreement. "Well," he said standing up suddenly, "I'll just have to change that." He picked her up and swiftly put her on his shoulders. She felt giant, towering over the rest of her family. Dimitri spun around the yard making Viktoria a little dizzy. But she didn't ever want him to stop. Her family around her was laughing and cheering. Viktoria had the feeling that they didn't want it to stop either because when it did Dimitri would have to leave. He did stop though and put her down, once again bringing his face level to hers. _

_ "__Be good okay? Don't give Mama any trouble," he whispered. "Take care of her."_

_ "__I will," Viktoria whispered back. Now would be the perfect time to cry, but she still didn't. One more round of hugs and Dimitri was in his car driving away. Now Viktoria was the only one not crying. At least for now that is, until her strong brother came back to her._

_…_

_ "__This is delicious Mama," Dimitri murmured through a mouth full of food. The whole family seemed to have forgotten their table manners tonight. _

_ "__Thank you Son. Viktoria made your favorite bread," Mama replied. She smiled proudly at Viktoria._

_ "__Well it tastes great Sis." Dimitri grabbed another piece and slathered it with butter. Just as he was about to take a bite his pager went off. Dimitri politely excused himself and took the call._

_ "__Wonder what that's about," Karoline questioned._

_ "__Sadness," Yeva said who had been quiet the whole time. Maybe she had a vision, Viktoria thought. After a few more minutes Dimitri came back in, expect he didn't look like Dimitri. All the care freeness, all the warmth was gone. He looked like a stone statue; he wasn't the brother Viktoria had grown up with._

_ "__He's dead," Dimitri spat. His face began to show emotion, but it was horrible red hot anger. For the first time since he had beaten up his dead she was scared of him. "Ivan's dead. Those bastards killed him." _

_…__._

_Viktoria was proud of herself. She hadn't cried once. Not when Rose started saying how brave Dimitri had been, or when it became obvious how much Rose had loved Dimitri, not even when the words "He's Strigoi" had hung in the air like a heavy smoke. Viktoria had been strong; she had done exactly what her brother would have done. But now all of the emotions caught up to her. She was sobbing and it felt like the tears would never ever come to an end. Her family had rested on the saying that no news is good news. Except it wasn't because her brother was dead and she hadn't known till a little bit ago. He was a Strigoi not dead, she corrected herself. The rest of her family would act like Dimitri was dead, but she could not. How could you properly mourn someone if you weren't even mourning the right thing? It was still unbelievable that no one had told them. Sure guardians are killed or turned all the time. However couldn't someone find some time to contact them? She wanted to be mad at Rose for not telling them sooner, but had least she had. It was just all too much. She almost wished Dimitri was dead. Now her brother was a horrible monster. Nothing could save him._

_…_

_The eyes. They were terrifying. Viktoria had seen Strigoi before, but these eyes were so hideous. The red outline was rich and pronounced and the rest of the eye…. The rest of the eye was milky white. He looked like a cliché vampire if there ever was one, but he was still dangerous. The dead body next to her was evidence of that. She wanted to break down and cry, though there was no time for that if she wanted to live. And she did. It was the strongest feeling, stronger then the agony of loss she felt ripping through her chest. She needed to survive and that meant not being sad, not yet at least. She let herself get angry. She had never killed anyone before, not even one of the undead, but she had to. She had to live._

_…_

I woke up with a pounding headache. Yeva was beside me, pressing a wet washcloth to my head. I was about to complain about the water running down my face, but I realized it was my tears not water.

"I saw stuff," I whispered to my grandmother. She had sympathy in her eyes like she knew what I was going to say. Maybe she did. She was a crazy physic.

"You saw the past didn't you?" she asked leaning closer to me. I nodded. "And then you saw a scene that was unfamiliar yet it seemed like you had lived it?" I nodded again suddenly scared.

"Am, am I becoming like you?" Grandmother was known in our small little town for her ability to "see things". I knew she was somehow gifted; living with her was proof enough of that. I was never quite sure of the extent of her power. Now I knew.

"Yes child. It was bound to happen to one of you. I was so sure it would have been Dimitri, but then he went off…" her voice drifted becoming quieter and quieter.

"What does this mean? Does it change anything?" I had a million questions.

"No all it means is that you know a little more. You can have a normal life." She began to walk out the door.

"Wait, don't you want to know what I saw?" I asked.

"You saw it," she simply replied. "Not me." She walked out the door just about the same time Nikolai walked in. Suddenly all the panic of last night came into me. Had it really been last night? It seemed like more time had passed. That was impossible unless…

I read the joy on his face and reality hit me.

"How long was I out?"

"A week," he sighed. Wow a week! I must be a local celebrity right now. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake. Your brother's pretty pissed at me at the moment." Ah, Dimitri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy:)**

Chapter- 5

The visions I had had scared the hell out of me. Like why were they all based on Dimitri, except for the last one? It was just hard to focus on anything when Nikolai was beside me, his warmth seeping into my body. We weren't kissing or anything, I was still way to injured for that, we were just lying. It was amazing how connected we were. I could never thank Rose enough for guiding me to him.

"I'm sure Dimitri would not approve of this." I smiled. No he would- crap. Dimitri!

"I have to call him," I said suddenly shooting up.

"Relax," Nikolai tried to push me back down, but I fought against him and hopped of the bed. It hurt, bad. "Hey come sit back down. We already called him."

"It doesn't matter I need to tell him something." I walked out of the room. Nikolai, finally deciding I was going to get my way, chose to stop fighting and assist me down the stairs. Who knew walking could be so tricky? We reached the bottom of the stairs and the house was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your mom is outside watching Paul; the rest are gone." I simply nodded and rushed as fast as I could to the phone. Fast wasn't very fast though. I'm pretty sure a turtle could have beaten me. I dialed Dimitri's number and prayed for him to pick up. After what seemed like forever I heard his voice.

"Hello."

"Dimitri-"he cut me off.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Is it painful?" he asked sounding extremely worried. Dimitri was a compulsive worrier and I didn't want to make it worse. However he needed to hear this.

"I'm fine, but Rose she's in danger." I knew much couldn't snap Dimitri out of his worried haze especially if it was about a family member like me. Rose was the only one who topped all. I wasn't offended by that exactly, I was glad he found someone to care about. I heard the line on the other go dead silent.

"What- do- you-mean?" he pronounced each word slowly. Cautious.

"The Strigoi attack wasn't random," I blurted out my story. You would think being knocked out would make the details fuzzy, but everything was crystal clear. When I stopped I heard heavy breathing on the end and a string of swear words that would make Mama wash his mouth out with soap.

"Viktoria what did he look like?" His voice conveyed that he was in a panic. Yeah Rose really got to him.

"Uh he was tall, like Moroi tall with dark hair." I heard more cursing.

"Dammit that's Alexander." I wish I could see his face. I thought it seemed like Dimitri was on the verge of tears, but that was impossible. Dimitri doesn't cry. It's a general rule.

"It doesn't matter thought right? Rose is safe with you right?" It surprised me how much I wanted that to be true. She and I hadn't exactly parted on good grounds, but she was basically my sister.

"No," he said oh so quiet. "Shit! Shit! Shit! This is all my fault!" I heard a crash and hoped he hadn't just thrown something too valuable.

"Hey explain?" I was worried he would start freaking out. Well start freaking out even more.

"She wanted me to go see you, but I couldn't leave. You understand." It was a statement not a question, but I did understand. Dimitri had a lot of ground to make up in terms of being Strigoi and loving a Damphir. People in the court claimed they accepted them, but there were still a lot of doubters, even here in Russia. Many thought the only reason he was in the clear was because of how close he was with Lissa. "In a show of perfect timing Lissa got called for a conference near Baia. Rose, being her main guardian, went with her. They were planning on stopping to surprise you."

"Well that's fine. She has a bunch of guardians with her because Lissa's the queen." I couldn't understand why he was so worried.

"No!" he shouted while I flinched. "It was a secret meeting with a rebel who was done going against the system. Only Rose and Lissa were allowed to go along with one extra guardian. They took Eddie."

"That's still fine. Eddie and Rose can take down Alex-what-ever-his-name-is." I was still completely confused. Dimitri was so logical why wasn't he seeing these easy solutions?

"If Alexander is involved there will be a lot more than on Strigoi." Oh I see the problem now.

"Okay," I said finally feeling the panic that Dimitri was. "Call Rose over and over. Try to get a hold of her. I'll see what I can do. Bye."

"Bye," he paused before hanging up. "And Vik. I'm glad you're better. I was beyond worried. You're a fighter you know that?" I considered his words. All my life I knew that I wasn't destined to become a guardian. It wasn't in Grandmother's set of rules. Girls stayed home. Yet was I still strong?

"Yeah I know," I said smiling and the line went dead. I moved to go outside to see Mama, but Nikolai put his hand on my shoulder. I almost forgot he was there.

"Is it all true?" he asked love and concern in his eyes. I nodded dragging him to me. Mama looked up with surprise when she saw the frantic expressions on our faces. I explained everything to her and she quickly got Paul inside.

"How can we help?" she asked me. It felt strange having Mama turn to me for guidance. She was always the one who helped me. And I felt ashamed that I had no clue what to do. We didn't know where Rose was.

"Umm we just have to hope that they come here before they go see the rebel." Hope. If Dimitri was right and there really was a Strigoi army after Rose and me then we needed a lot of hope.

"Hope's no problem," Nikolai managed. "I got hope by the tons." God I love him for trying. Just as I was about to say something the phone rang. I rushed to it thinking Dimitri had already gotten a hold of Rose.

"Hello again Viktoria." Nope not Dimitri.


End file.
